onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Pictures of You
"Pictures Of You" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 80th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 7, 2007. A class assignment reveals the deepest secrets and desires of Lucas and the students at Tree Hill High. Worried about college prospects, Antwon turns to Haley, while Nathan wrestles with Deb's suicide attempt. Chase learns that Brooke cheated on her calculus exam, while nudity and drugs run rampant in the halls of the school. Synopsis Lucas stands in the corridor as the halls are crowded, Peyton then appears in his place, followed by Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Rachel, Bevin, Chase, Glenda and finally, Lucas reappears. After a brief discussion, the teacher writes 5 categories onto the board that each high school student has to fit into. The options are Jock, Prom Queen, Geek, Loner and Friendly (which is the alternate word for slut which is what Brooke suggested). After they have been written up, the teacher returns to his class and asks Shelley Simon to describe Mouth with one of the five words. At first refusing, Shelley is forced to choose, and she chooses geek, much to Mouth’s disappointment. The teacher goes round the class, as Nathan and Lucas are declared as jocks, Brooke is declared as a prom queen, Rachel is friendly (who was at first, offended) and Peyton is declared a prom queen, much to her resent as she thinks of herself as a loner, but Glenda assures her she is a prom queen. The teacher tells them that they can change their image when they leave high school, and as long as they know who they want to be, then they will cope well with the change. He then asks Haley what Lucas’ middle name is, to which she answers: Eugene, much to Lucas' embarrassment. After, the teacher asks Lucas for Glenda’s last name, but Lucas doesn’t know. The teacher gets half the class to put their name in a hat and the other half to pick a name, so the pairs can get to know each other. Shelley is first to pick and selects Mouth, Haley is with Skills, Rachel and Bevin, Glenda and Lucas. Peyton picks Chase out the hat, and passes it to Brooke who happily accepts her offer. Peyton gets Nathan, who was Brooke's pick. The teacher sets the class a task, to get a card as they leave with instructions on as well as a camera to take a picture of their partner to represent how they are seen by their partner, a picture that will go in the yearbook. Brooke asks if she has to change as her friends see her as fabulous, as the teacher tells Brooke that another teacher sees her as the girl failing calculus. This shocks Chase as he thought she got an A in math. The class all leave, as an unhappy Glenda and Mouth leave with Lucas and Shelley. Brooke tries to explain herself to Chase who walks off. After walking away from him, Glenda is caught up with Lucas who asks to do the instructions. He tells her the first instruction, to tell the other person something personal, to which Glenda tells him her last name sarcastically before continuing to walk away from Lucas. Brooke is trying to explain herself to Chase as he refuses to accept her excuses. Chase then tells her to not tell him another story, but the truth, to which Brooke agrees to do. Outside the school, Mouth is telling Shelley that it was rude to call him a geek, but as Shelley says she called him nice, Mouth tells her he might not be nice. They begin their instructions as Mouth tells her his middle name, Leonardo, after his granddad Leo. Shelley laughs at how impersonal it is, but Mouth defends himself saying it is not as though she will say anything personal, but Shelley does. She tells him about a serious relationship she had at summer camp, but when her parents found out they stopped her from seeing him until after vacation. When she went to see him, he was with his new girlfriend. That was the moment she invented Clean Teens. As Mouth feels guilty Shelley walks off annoyed. On the roof of the high school, Skills shows Haley where his dad works from the view. His personal confession is that if he doesn’t get into college, then he will be working there. Haley assures him it won’t happen just as her baby kicks. Skills and Haley feel it and they decide that can be Haley’s something personal. Meanwhile, Nathan takes Peyton to the weights in the gym and tells her that when he truly dedicated himself to basketball, he carved her initials into the weight plates every time he benched them. Thinking they were good together, Nathan is soon shocked as Peyton shows him a scar she has on her hand after she punched a wall after they broke up, assuring him they were bad together. Bevin and Rachel go into the girl’s toilets and Rachel locks them in, she decides she wants to get high and begins to smoke in the toilets. Meanwhile, Brooke brings Chase into the tutor center. She shows him a set of drawers and tells him that she took the key to the drawer and took the test. Chase asks if there is anything else and Brooke confesses that she stayed in Clean Teens for her true feelings for Chase, but he walks off in disappointment. Mouth finds Shelley and asks to start over. Mouth admits he wishes he could for once not be the nice guy and wants to be dangerous, as Shelley agrees with his final comment. They read the next instruction and find they have to do an impression of a celebrity. Mouth starts with an impression of Dick Vitale, to which Shelley has no idea who he is meant to be. Lucas does Jack Sparrow, Haley does Ashley Oslen, Nathan and Peyton do Borat, Brooke says the memorable quote ‘Happy birthday Mr President,’ as Lucas continues with Gollum from Lord of the Rings, which Glenda mistakes for Elmo. The next instruction is to admit something you’re afraid of, Mouth admits that he is scared of Shelley and how pretty she is, forcing a smile on her face. Nathan tells Peyton that he is never fearful before a game not even with the taunting fans, but the idea of being a father, terrifies him. Haley also tells Skills that she is fearful of being a mom as she still wants to leave a mark on the world, and is also scared of clowns. Bevin asks Rachel what she is scared of but Rachel is too busy getting high to care. Brooke tells Chase she was scared that she wasn’t enough for him and that is why she lied. She tells him she is constantly afraid she is not good, pretty or smart enough. As Chase tells her that being student president, captain of the cheerleaders and popular should be enough, Brooke tells him to ask her parents who have not called in a month and a half. Brooke asks what it says about her as Chase says it says more about her parents. Glenda tells Lucas she is afraid of her mom as she stole her earrings as she loves them more than her. Lucas decides to do 2 things at once, say something personal and something he is afraid of. He gives her a novel he is writing and addresses it as his 2nd dream. He tells Glenda that she is the only one who knows, much to Glenda’s shock. Bevin is trying to get Rachel to participate and asks her what she intend to be in 10 years, to which Rachel replies 28. Brooke tells Chase in ten years time she wants her fashion line to take off as Chase says he wants to be a pilot or an X games champion. Nathan says he wants Haley to be successful, Deb to be sober and alive, Dan to be a good grandfather and his son to be good at basketball. As he says this, Peyton tells him to answer the question about him, to which Nathan says if everyone else is happy, so is he. But Peyton tells him although it is great that he looks after his family, he needs to start chasing his own dream before it is too late, like his father. Skills tells Haley he wants to play basketball overseas as Haley reveals she would love to be a musician but if not she would be happy, as a teacher. Shelley says she would be happy with a boy she loves and to have a cat. Lucas would like to coach the Ravens if writing doesn’t work out as Glenda wants to get as far away from Tree Hill as possible. The final instruction is to tell the partner a secret, Brooke tells Chase that Rachel bet she couldn’t sleep with him in three dates. But she assures him that she would never want him to go against his beliefs or try to pressure him. Brooke tells him that was the truth even though she knows she doesn’t stand a chance with him. Chase tells her that she is enough and that he does like her, making Brooke very happy. Rachel and Bevin are still in the toilets, annoyed with her Bevin asks if she would tell her a secret, and Rachel tells her that she has never felt anything with the boys she has slept with, Bevin tells her that she has always wondered what it would like to be a boy and as she mentions checking out chicks, Rachel decides that she might be into girls, forcing Bevin to kiss her. As Rachel yells at her, Bevin assures her she is straight as she is a good kisser and if Rachel was a lesbian, she would have felt something. Skills shows Haley a letter and says it tells him whether he has a scholarship or not. He agrees to read it as Haley tells him her secret, that sometimes she feels disconnected and uncomfortable in her skin, like she doesn’t belong. She tells Skills she worries incase her son feels the same, but Skills assures her that he won’t feel that way as he has his back. Glenda shows Lucas birth control pills and says that she hasn’t taken any of them. She tells him that her mom was the popular kid and sometimes she teases her for not being popular. So one day she sent flowers to her imaginary boyfriend to get at her mom. She told her mom they were getting serious in the hope that they could bond, but instead her mom dragged her to the doctors and said ‘I don’t know who would sleep with you.’ Since that argument, 8 weeks ago, they haven’t talked and when she picks her up, there is just silence. Nathan tells Peyton about her mom’s suicide attempt and Peyton is shocked as Nathan reveals he felt relieved about it all, as he tells her, Peyton admits her secret, that she can’t whistle. She tries as Nathan begins to laugh. Shelley tells Mouth that she has a pair of leather pants that she wants to wear and as Mouth says she should, Shelley tells him that it isn’t the Clean Teen image and before she took back her virginity she was ‘friendly’ and now she is a Clean Teen, but just wants to be a girl that’s nice and sometimes dorky, until Mouth calls her beautiful. As she asks about the media stuff, Mouth tells her he learned of Jimmy who he misses but has to keep it a secret as he killed Keith but is thinking about him more with graduation coming up. Shelley then admits she is afraid of being there with Mouth as she is a Clean Teen, and he’s hot. Brooke apologizes to Chase until Chase kisses her. Mouth kisses Shelley and she pulls away saying she is a Clean Teen, but Mouth says so is he. Glenda tells Lucas that he needs to give his book to someone who will tell the truth, and as Lucas asks if she means her, Glenda tells him how much she is going to miss the school and she wishes she tried harder. As Lucas listens, Glenda says he would have made a great goth and decides on his picture. Rachel is thankful this class is nearly over, and as she insults Bevin, who tells her that her stupidity is just a play and that she will be able to start over after graduation. She then asks what to do for pictures as Rachel is taken back. Mouth tells Shelley to go and get the leather pants and take off her shirt. Peyton also tells Nathan to take off his shirt and tells him that he is doing great, but to put himself first sometimes. Skills asks Haley to open her letter and as she reads it, she tells him he will be going to the factory, to tell his father he has gotten into college, as Skills is relieved. As they kiss, Chase asks Brooke if she still thinks she isn’t good enough, Brooke says it never goes away and is something she just has to live with and use, which Chase suggests to do now, to use. Chase takes a picture of Brooke in front of a projector. On the slide, she has ‘not smart enough’ and other ways she is not good enough written on the slide. Brooke takes a picture of Chase on a skateboard with Clean Teens written on it. Peyton takes a picture of Nathan standing in front of the Raven’s sign whilst holding basketballs, looking as though he has the wings of a Raven. Nathan is forced to surprise Peyton with the photo as she doesn’t like photos due to her stalker and as she spots it, she goes to punch it. Mouth takes Shelley’s picture with her topless and in leather pants, with ‘Teen’ written on her chest. Shelley agrees to go to prom with Mouth and takes a picture whilst kissing him as he wears sunglasses. Rachel gets a picture of Bevin pretending to urinate in the boys' bathroom. Bevin tries to take Rachel’s picture, and as she poses, Bevin intentionally messes it up and gets a blurred picture of her. Skills and Haley get a picture together of Skills holding Haley up. Haley gets another one of Skills holding his scholarship letter. Glenda takes a picture of Lucas in goth gear. As Glenda leaves school, she walks to her mom’s car ready for a journey home in silence. Lucas then walks to the car and gives Glenda his novel asking her to read and says he had a great day with her, much to her mom’s surprise. He takes a picture of her smiling proudly in her mom’s car. Memorable Quotes :”Let’s say there are five universal terms that describe everyone in high school, let’s say, Jock, Prom Queen, Geek, Loner, and?” :”Slut?” ::Brooke Davis answers a teacher’s question :”Nathan, five choices” :”Jock” :”Lucas” :”Jock” :”Brooke” :”Prom Queen” :”Rachel” :”Friendly” :”...Peyton” :”Prom Queen” :”Oh come on, I am so a loner” ::The class give Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer their groups, to which Peyton is not very happy about :”Before I was in Clean Teens, I was in a serious relationship with this guy I met at summer camp. It was pretty intense, and then, we couldn’t see each other for the rest of the summer. My parents, they wouldn’t let me talk to him or anything, but I knew I’d see him when we got back to school in the fall. And the night before we got back, I couldn’t sleep. This is the spot I was standing in when I finally saw him again, with his new girlfriend.” ::Shelley Simon reveals why she joined Clean Teens :”Every time I benched another 10 pounds, I scratched two letters into the plate.” :”What does it say? P.S.?” :”It was the same summer we started dating. We were pretty good together weren’t we?” :”Give me your hand, come here, I want you to feel this...I broke that knuckle punching something after we’d broken up for like, the 20th time. We were horrible together” ::Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer talk about their old relationship :”My precious, my precious, I got to keep it from the hobbitses, I got to keep it from the hobbitses” :”You do a really good elmo” ::Glenda Farrell gets the wrong impression from Lucas Scott :”I’ve walked into a hundred enemy gyms, thousands of fans screaming at me, taunting me, I never flinch. I just take it in light of them, I never fear. But the thought of being a father? It scares the hell out of me” ::Nathan Scott about being a dad :”I love the idea of being a mom, I really do, but I just...I still wanna leave my mark on this world” ::Haley James Scott about being a mom :”I was scared I wasn’t enough for you. That’s why I lied, that’s what I’m scared of. Not being enough, not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough, not...” :”Brooke, you’re the student council president, captain of the cheerleaders and probably one of the most popular girls in school. How is that not good enough?” :”I don’t know, maybe you should ask my parents.” ::Brooke Davis confesses to Chase Adams about what she is afraid of :”This is the first draft of a novel I am writing, that’s the personal part...My first dream was to play professional basketball, I already gave that up. You’re holding my second dream” ::Lucas Scott :”What do you intend on being in 10 years?” :”In 10 years, I plan to be 28” ::Bevin Mirskey tries to get Rachel Gatina to participate :”I’ve never really felt anything with the guys I slept with. When I got my new body, I thought it would change everything. Maybe it did for the boys, not for me” :”You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be a dude, like, walking through the halls in jeans and a ratty T-shirt, all bad ass. You know talking smack and checking out chicks and stuff” :”Checking out chicks, maybe that’s my problem. Maybe I’m into girls...What the hell are you doing” :”Did you feel anything” :”No” :”Then you’re not into girls. Trust me Rachel, I’m a really good kisser, and you’d totally be into me right now” ::Rachel Gatina rethinks her sexuality as Bevin Mirskey kisses her :”My mom tried to kill herself. She just took a bunch of her pills. I haven’t told anybody, just Haley...The worst part about it is, when I found out that she might die, there was a moment, just a fraction of a second, where I actually, I felt relieved, like maybe it was for the best. You believe that? A kid actually feeling relief at the thought of losing his mother? What kind of person does that make me, Peyton? That I feel that” “I can’t whistle” ::Nathan Scott gives a dark secret as Peyton Sawyer fails to do the same :”I know people think I’m stupid, but I’m not dumb. I just let you and the other girls have your way because that’s how you need to be. But I think Carl’s right, pretty soon we’re all gonna graduate and I can start over. It’ll be harder for the people who need this place to make themselves feel special. The people who use high school to build themselves up, and then find out that the real world doesn’t care so much about who you were at high school, people like you”” :: ::Bevin Mirskey to Rachel Gatina in the bathroom doing their assignment :: :: ::”I'll tell you a secret. Not because of class, just because. I never really felt anything with the guys I slept with. When I got my new body, I thought it would change everything. Maybe it did for the boys. Not for me.” :: ::Rachel Gatina to Bevin Mirskey :: Voiceover :"Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week rock tour? Can your life change in a month or a week or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. But when you're young one hour can change everything." ::- Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :”Today I spent an hour with Brooke Davis and I learned something. People are gonna label you, it’s how you overcome those labels. That’s what matters” ::Chase Adams (closing voiceover) :”I spent an hour with Chase Adams, he’s a Clean Teen, and that’s pretty cool” ::Brooke Davis (closing voiceover) :”People think they know Nathan Scott, I know I did. But I discovered something new today, Nathan Scott is a martyr. He’s also going to be a terrific father” ::Peyton Sawyer (closing voiceover) :”I spent the class with Peyton Sawyer, it reminded me what a good friend she is. I also found out, due to recent history, she’s not quite ready for the whole picture thing” ::Nathan Scott (closing voiceover) :”Some of you have met Shelley Simon, Clean Teen. But today, I got to know Shelley Simon, teen. I also asked her to prom” ::Mouth (closing voiceover) :”An hour ago, I called Marvin McFadden nice, he is, but I should’ve called him dangerous, I also said ‘yes’ to prom” ::Shelley Simon (closing voiceover) :”This is one of the best classes I ever had. It was a kick ass 50 minutes. During which, Bevin told me she always wanted to be a guy” ::Rachel Gatina (closing voiceover) :”I spent the hour with Rachel, and today I think she learnt I am not an idiot. This is my picture of her” ::Bevin Mirskey (closing voiceover) :”Over the years, I have known Haley James, bookworm, Haley James, sarcastic girl, Haley James Scott, rockstar, Haley James Scott, mother to be. Today, I got to get reacquainted with just Haley, my good friend. She get heavier too” ::Skills (closing voiceover) :”Skills has been my friend since we were young and today I remembered why. He’s a great listener, and he’s gonna do great in college and he deserves to be on top of the world” ::Haley James Scott (closing voiceover) :”50 minutes ago, I called Lucas Scott a jock, but I was wrong. He’s more than one simple word, I guess we all are. Anyway I learned that Lucas, is actually a lot like me. Who knew?” ::Glenda Farrell (closing voiceover) :"I wish I would have hung out with Glenda before today. Something tells me she could have been a great friend. But it's good to know there is still a little time left to do that. And I also learned her last name. And I learned, that one hour, can change everything." ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Animal Chin" - EEK * "What Can I Do?" - The Rosebuds * "Machosit" - Ingrid Michaelson * "Chloe Dancer / Crown of Thorns" - Mother Love Bone * "Tuesday's Gone" - Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Don't Wait" - Dashboard Confessional * "Baba O'Riley" - The Who This episode's title originated from the song Pictures Of You, originally sung by The Cure. Trivia *Dan, Deb, Whitey, and Karen do not appear in this episode. *Lucas mentions his novel for the first time Goofs * When Skills an Haley are on the roof, Haley lays back and you can see her fake baby bump. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Shelley Simon Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Glenda Farrell